My Interview With Mina: Just Mina
by Reverie the Nightengale
Summary: I actually did this for my english class. I'll probably put up my first one, my draft, which happened to have been slightly more insane than this. But, hey, when you are doing something to get graded, it has to be good, right? Anyway, here is my


My Interview With Mina

...And Just Mina

Written by Rebecca "Bea" Washburn

©Mina is property owned by the Dragonlance novels and Margaret Weiss and Tracy Hickman, she will, therefore, never belong to the writer, Bea/Becca Washburn. Never. All property owned by the default authors. I just borrow them. ^_~

Bea: Welcome, my minions, to my interview with Mina, from the book, _Dragons of a Fallen Sun_ by Margaret Weiss and Tracy Hickman. Right now I am sitting with Mina. That's right, just...Mina. Is that correct?

Mina: Yes. I am called Mina.

Bea: Got'cha sister! Now, to start off with my interview...erm...interrogation, I mean...interview, right? Yeah. Eheh. Well, I'd like to ask...Silvanoshei is cuuute!

Mina: ...that wasn't a question!

Bea: I know. I just wanted to get that out of my system first. POWER TO THE ELVES!

Mina: ...

Bea: And I repeat; Silvanoshei is cuuute! He's an elfie with long hair and purple eyes and he's a BISHONEN!

Mina: I'm sorry for interrupting you from your little dream plane, but isn't this interview supposed to be, oh, I don't know..._ME_?!

Bea: Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, to start off, what's up with your lack of hair?

Mina: My hair was my vanity. I cut it off with a blade to show proof to my One God that I truly loved him more than myself, including my hair.

Bea: I see. So you got yourself a little Joan of Arc goin' on there?

Mina: ...whose that?

Bea: Never mind. Next question; Uhh, where are your parents? I mean, they couldn't possibly have supported you, a seventeen year old girl, to join an army, and not _just_ join, but _lead_ as well, and fight in the upcoming war?

Mina: Well, the only mother I had was Goldmoon, who raised me in the Citadel. Other than that, I never knew who my real parents were. And, no, I wasn't supported. No one wanted me to leave. But that was why I left without their recognition and joined the Knights of Neraka.

Bea: _Sou ne_~!

Mina: ...eh?

Bea: Er, next question! You seem to talk about this One God of yours a _lot_. (rolls eyes) What makes you so sure that he truly exists, and he's not just a little voice inside your head?

Mina: There's nothing little about the One God. He speaks to me all the time, he told me about the war and what I had to do, and said that I must fight. The One God guilds me along the right path, and that is how I know he exists. Otherwise none of the miracles that _he_ performs would have been made.

Bea: Miracles, eh? If they were Miracles, then why is there still so much suffering?

Mina: You see, in order for a miracle, there must be hardship, otherwise there would be no need for a miracle.

Bea: I see.

Mina: Anyway, the One God is in us all. He is with us always, and in our hearts, he is our eyes, our ears, he is in the air, and in the very soil we walk upon. The One God is everywhere, always wanting to tell us that he loved us, unable to do so for others, but others are willing to open their ears and welcome him into their life.

Bea: (is sniffing, blowing her nose with a tissue) _Very_ touching, Miss Mina! Now, speaking of love, what about that bishonen, Silvanoshei?

Mina: (murmurs) Oh dear gods...here she goes again....

Bea: Now, he loves you too, so why is it that you lead him onto thinking that you love him back, then adding in that the One God loves him just the same? Why do you think that he doesn't love you that way?

Mina: Because both me and the One God love him. But his love for the One is by far stronger than his love for me, though he does not realize it. It is not me that he truly loves, but that one god who lives within me, the god that he sees in me and draws him to walk the same path as those who believe.

Bea: Ow, that's harsh!

Mina: ...harsh?

Bea: Um, getting back on track. ...you're name.

Mina: What about it?

Bea: It's so...blech! Just..._Meeenaaa_! What ever happened to your last name?

Mina: It died. Along with the point and intellects of these questions.

Bea: Ouch.

Mina: So, does this conclude it?

Bea: Nope! Because you still didn't answer my question!

Mina: Er, I have no last name.

Bea: Why~?

Mina: ...because.

Bea: Why~?

Mina: Because the authors didn't give me one!

Bea: Close enough! Next question.... Where did you come up with the name for your horse, Foxfire?

Mina: Well, you see, the funny part of that story was that one day, many, many moons ago, when Foxfire had been born, his mother was a fox and his father was a goat. I don't know how he came out as a horse, though. But it's funny to see a little mini red horse chasing a fox around and—

Bea: Something tells me your lying.

Mina: Wow, you're sharp. The truth is, I got the fire part from his flaming red fur. The fox part just...made it sound cooler.

Bea: ...okay! Now, what is up with your powers? I mean, you can heal, I know that much, and then people seemed to be entranced by you the moment you perform these...erm...miracles. Explain how they are possible?

Mina: They are the gift from the One God. The power doesn't belong to me, nor does it come from me. I am just merely a body sending the One's gift and love all around Ansalon.

Bea: Love and Peace, baby! So, what about the manipulation powers? People can't be _that_ obsessive and entranced by you on will? What's you're secret? I bet the ladies and gentlemen would just be dying to know how you tend to make people seemingly worship you and all!

Mina: (scratches back of her head) Manipulation? I don't know what you're talking about. (eyes shift)

Bea: (sigh) Oh well, I guess it'll just be one of those mysteries, then. So, what makes you so warlike, anyway? In one part when you are training with you're second–in–command, Galdar, you seem to get stronger and stronger? How do you do it? Lots of weight lifting and stuff? I'm sure I could use some of that kind of strength, just to be honest.

Mina: ...um, that is also kind of the One God's will. After all, I can't fight if I had normal strength.

Bea: Cool, wish I had that! And lastly, if not thankfully, Mina. Are you planning on taking over the world?

Mina: Ummm.... What?

Bea: You heard me. Are you planning to take over the world?

Mina: That question is rhetorical, and therefore will remain unanswered. Eheh. (sweatdrops) So, I guess this concludes the interview, right? (chuckles nervously) And no, not planning on taking over the world. Now meee! ^_^;

Bea: ...okay, I'm worried now. Eh, oh well. Indeed, this concludes my interview with Mina. See ya later! (waves)

Mina: THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE!

Bea: Mina? Mina! What are you doing with that battle axe! PUT IT DOWN, GIRL! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS—!

(screen turns black)


End file.
